


It Never Hurts to Ask

by icepixie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still things Daniel can't remember. (Set after "Fallen" and "Homecoming.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Hurts to Ask

As Dr. Fraiser performed the post-mission physical on him, Daniel studied her, hoping he was being covert enough for her not to notice exactly what he was doing. There was something about the doctor that seemed to ring more bells in his mind than most people, with the exceptions of Sam, Jack, and Teal'c, of course. There had to be a reason...

Janet straightened and placed the instrument she'd been holding into the front pocket of her lab coat. "Well, Daniel, you check out fine. You're free to go."

She'd started to turn away and move in the direction of where Teal'c sat waiting for his turn with her, but Daniel's soft, "Janet?" made her pause.

"Yes?"

Okay. How could he put this? The exchange with Sam in the tent back on the planet where he'd descended had not been one of his more graceful moments, although his teammate had taken it well. He realized that Janet was looking at him quizzically, waiting for a response.

"Did we ever spend time together off-base...y'know, go to dinner, movies, that sort of thing?" he finally managed, the words tumbling over themselves in the rush to exit his mouth.

Janet blinked. And blinked again. Daniel wondered momentarily if the doctor had something caught in her eye. Finally, she answered him. "Uh...not usually. Not without the rest of SG-1, anyway." Her raised eyebrow silently asked what had brought this question up.

"Oh." Daniel nodded. Uncomfortable silence descended on them, broken only by the faint clicking and beeping of machinery in the infirmary.

His mouth spoke without getting clearance from his brain. "Would you like to?"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a penetrating stare. She was probably thinking she'd missed some sort of head injury...

"Actually, Daniel...I think I would." The smile that followed her words made his heart start beating a little faster.

Daniel smiled back at her.


End file.
